In My Eyes
by wiccan-jessica
Summary: Inuyasha is new to this school and he falls in love with Kagome.What is her dark secret?Find out!Short FINISHED Romance InuKag
1. He Wants Her

Disclaimer:

Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha but I have got so many fan fiction ideas that he should be...(Just watch, all of these angry reviewers will be biting my head off because they all THINK they own him).

Author's note:

I, Sorcerer Merlyn, wrote this but I can't log on for some reason so I am entering through a friends account (don't worry, they gave me permission).

CH. 1

'It sucks here,' he said to himself. The he in which I speak is a tall young man who could be handsome if he would brush his hair and had a more mature attitude about him although his rough appearance was more than pleasing. Inuyasha, for that was his name, had a handsomely built body chiseled with muscle and sinew, but not so much that it is disgusting. The hanyou, or dog-demon, had blunt claws, fangs, tangled silver hair, dog ears, and had the dreamiest amber eyes that were the only pathway to his true feelings, if anyone would ever look deep into them. He wore a Shinosuke Private High School uniform which the young demon, age 19, thought looked like a piece of crap. He was held back twice already and his older brother, Sesshoumaru-who was just as handsome but with untangled hair, decided he would do better in a private school.

Inuyasha had been going to Shinosuke High for about two weeks now and he would have complained until Sesshoumaru couldn't take anymore shit from him, but a young woman by the name of Kagome had caught his eye.

Kagome was in his grade, 12th, but she was 17, not 19, and for some reason, rejected all men. She had raven hair, pale skin, and beautiful brown eyes. The girl was normal height, slim, and every inch of her was so gorgeous, gorgeous wasn't a strong enough word to describe her. Kagome seemed t always be buried in her school work and not even her perverted friend, Miroku, touched her, as if she were something holy or unreal that it would be a disgrace to touch her.

It didn't matter, Inuyasha decided she was his and would spend the majority of his time getting her. The hanyou sat confidently next to her at lunch, 'hi,' he smirked one of his classic smirks that seta his smirk apart from everybody else's. The girl didn't look away form her food or answer. Inuyasha waited for a little, then tried again, 'I'm Inuyasha.'

Kagome looked up at him and gave him a good hard stare. He leaned away from her a little with his eyebrows raised so high, they nearly disappeared beneath his shaggy bangs. Sango, another friend of Kagome's friends, and Miroku stared, jaws dropped, in surprise. "Everyone knows she'll beat the shit out of him..." was their thought. 'Get away, dog,' she threatened turning back to her food.

'What'd you call me, bitch?' Inuyasha growled. He has a temper that is quick and stubborn.

Kagome shot him a threatening glare and tried to slap him, but the quick demon caught her be the wrist. Her mouth opened to scream at him but closed it again in a frown and tried to hit him with her free hand. The same result. A little fear crept into her eyes, as though something similar had happened to her like she was trapped and hurt. 'Let me go!' She cried. The hanyou frowned, noticing the change in her scent. She _was_ scared. He smirked, not allowing her enough time to see the hint of worry in his expression and released her. Inuyasha stood up and began walking off. 'Jerk....' Kagome muttered under her breath.

'I heard that, bitch!' Inuyasha called back, his dog-like ears laid back.

'He stopped her... She's a black belt and Kagome knows like every fighting skill known to man kind and... H-how did he do that?' Sango stammered.

'Yea...he must be pretty tough...'Miroku thought back to the times when he did try to touch Kagome and all of the painful slaps he got. The girl flashed Miroku an angry glance.


	2. You Are Worried About Her!

Disclaimer:

Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha but I have got so many fan fiction ideas that he should be...(Just watch, all of these angry reviewers will be biting my head off because they all THINK they own him).

Author's note:

I, Sorcerer Merlyn, wrote this but I can't log on for some reason so I am entering through a friends account (don't worry, they gave me permission).

CH. 2

'How in the hell did you find my house?!' Miroku said in disbelief as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

'I followed you home,' Inuyasha smirked yet again.

'What do you want...?' The little pervert asked suspiciously.

'What's the matter with her?' The hanyou pressed.

'Who?'

'Kagome.'

'What do you mean?' Miroku lied.

'Don't play dumb ass, liar,' Inuyasha sneered.

Miroku paused. 'I don't think I'm the one to tell you...' He looked away from him.

'And who is?'

'Ask her...'

"What happened...?' Inuyasha asked firmly, a thought forming in his head, "she was raped..."

'You know...... It's obvious...' Miroku said. 'You should talk with her...'

'Where does she live?' Inuyasha asked quietly.

'You're... worried about her... aren't you?' Miroku grinned.

'Hell NO!!' Inuyasha denied. 'She's a little fucking bitch! I just want to know what happened!'

'I won't tell you until you admit it!' Miroku laughed maliciously.

Inuyasha looked away from the pervert. 'I... I just want to know what happened to her...I... need her...' the hanyou whispered.

'Fine.'


	3. Her Secret, Don't Cry

Disclaimer:

Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha but I have got so many fan fiction ideas that he should be...(Just watch, all of these angry reviewers will be biting my head off because they all THINK they own him).

Author's note:

I, Sorcerer Merlyn, wrote this but I can't log on for some reason so I am entering through a friends account (don't worry, they gave me permission). I have gotten to this point in less than an hour...

CH. 3

Inuyasha knocked on the door of the small house. "She lives in the most fucked up neighborhood I have ever set foot in."

'Can I help you?' Kagome's mother opened the door. She was a little taller than Kagome with short raven hair and she looked tired as tough she had been working all day. She had to to pay for Kagome's school tuition.

'Is Kagome here?' Inuyasha asked nervously.

'Yes. She's upstairs. You can go up if you want,' she smiled at him then looked back into the house. 'Hurry up.' Inuyasha stepped inside. It was pretty dirty inside, but he said nothing and hurried up the stairs. He knocked on the door where he could smell her inside.

'Who is it?' Kagome called through the door.

'Uh, it's Inuyasha...'

The door flew open. When she saw him, the girl began to close the door again, but he pushed it open again. Kagome backed into the room and Inuyasha followed her in, closing the door behind him. 'What are you doing here?' She said fearfully. Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and sat on her bed and put her in his lap. 'Let me go!' Kagome cried, struggling to get away.

'Shh...' Inuyasha put a finger to her lips. 'I won't hurt you,' he paused. 'I swear.' Kagome stopped and just leaned against him. 'What... why don't you like me...?' She didn't answer. 'Or is it something that happened to you?'

Kagome nodded, curling into his chest. She started to cry, but she held back her sobs. Inuyasha lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes. They were filled with worry. 'What happened?' Kagome looked away, trying to choke back a sob that was escaping her throat. Inuyasha held her close to him, breathing in her scent. 'Were you... raped?' He asked uncomfortably.

Kagome nodded again. 'Three... times....' she choked. Inuyasha held her closer.

'Who?' He tried to sooth her.

She paused for a minute. 'My...my step-dad, Hojo, and a demon named... uh... K-kouga...' Kagome sobbed into his chest.

'Kouga?' Inuyasha spat venomously. Kagome nodded. His grip on her tightened. 'The bastard, I'll kill him....' The hanyou growled. Kagome looked up at him quizzically through teary eyes. He looked down at her and his gaze softened. 'I know him...' He smiled then frowned. 'Don't cry...' Inuyasha wiped some tears from her cheeks.

Kagome smiled up at him and started to dry her eyes. 'You try so hard to hide your feelings, don't you?' She laid her head on his chest. 'It doesn't work... your eyes betray you...' Inuyasha lay down and had to calm her down when thoughts of her past flooded back into her mind.

'It's okay...' The door opened and Kagome's step-father came in. He saw the pair lying on the bed.

'Get out,' he said. His speech was slurred as though he had been drinking heavily. Inuyasha hurriedly got up, giving Kagome a fast glance of worry. The hanyou was rushed out of the house, but he stayed at the door trying to listen into the house. He heard some yelling and a heavy thud like someone had been hit. Inuyasha hurried around to the back of the house and broke in through the back door. He snuck through the house until he reached the living room where he saw Kagome on the floor and her mom was struggling with her step-father. Inuyasha rushed out and knocked the bastard out.

The half-demon dropped to his knees and pulled Kagome into his arms. Her mother sat beside him in tears. He hugged her too. 'Thank you,' she said getting up quickly and went and got a wet rag to put on Kagome's head. She came back and sat back down... 'I'm sorry...' she said softly.

'It's not your fault..' Inuyasha looked over to the unconscious form of Kagome's step-father on the floor. 'Do you need some place to stay?'

The woman looked over at her husband fearfully as though he would wake up soon. 'You don't need to worry about it...' she lied.

'C'mon,' he picked Kagome up.

'Thank you,' her mother sobbed.


	4. Keep Her Safe

Disclaimer:

Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha but I have got so many fan fiction ideas that he should be...(Just watch, all of these angry reviewers will be biting my head off because they all THINK they own him).

Author's note:

I, Sorcerer Merlyn, wrote this but I can't log on for some reason so I am entering through a friends account (don't worry, they gave me permission).

CH. 4

Kagome's mom drove them in the directions Inuyasha pointed because he still didn't remember the names of the streets. It was silent the whole way except when the young hanyou said left or right.

When they reached his house, Kagome's mom's jaw dropped. It was a humongous white mansion with a fountain and huge lawn in the front. 'You live here?'

'Yea...' he said softly. 'With my brother...'

'You have a brother?' She asked trying to make a conversation, but Inuyasha just nodded. They walked up to the front door and Inuyasha managed to get a key out and hand it to Kagome's mom. She unlocked the door and opened it for him.

'Could you close it for me, please?' He asked.

'And lock it? Yea,' she did as he asked and then the lights flipped on.

'Where the hell have you been, _brother_?' A cold voice inquired. Inuyasha looked quickly over to where the voice had come from.

'Fuck off,' Inuyasha growled at his brother, Sesshoumaru.

'Who're they? Your little bitches?' Sesshoumaru said a little sarcastically.

'No. They need a place to stay,' he said dangerously. 'Follow me.' Inuyasha began to walk down a hall followed quickly by Kagome's mother.

'Don't be out this late again or I might take one for myself!' Sesshoumaru smirked, but when Inuyasha refused to listen to him he became annoyed and headed of to his room himself.

'I assume you guys don't get along...' Kagome's mom said uncomfortably.

'No, but I have got to hand it to him, for as much of an annoying little bastard he is, it surprising that a bunch of demons haven't come to pick the flesh off his damned bones yet,' Inuyasha smirked. He turned into a large room and after everyone had gotten in, the hanyou closed the door with his foot. The half demon laid Kagome carefully onto his bed that was covered in silk sheets and a dark burgundy comforter with two large fluffy pillows. 'Make sure she's OK...' he said staring down at her with a worried look.

'Thank you,' she said again. Inuyasha began to leave the room. 'Where are you going?'

'I'll be right outside the door if you need me,' he smiled, leaving the woman and her daughter in the room alone.


	5. First Kiss

Disclaimer:

Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha but I have got so many fan fiction ideas that he should be...(Just watch, all of these angry reviewers will be biting my head off because they all THINK they own him).

Author's note:

I, Sorcerer Merlyn, wrote this but I can't log on for some reason so I am entering through a friends account (don't worry, they gave me permission).

CH. 5

'WAKE UP!!!!!!' Sesshoumaru screeched. Inuyasha jumped up with a start.

'Don't do that!' The little brother growled.

'You've got 2 hours until school; now get your little bitch up and out of my house!' Sesshoumaru retorted. He strode off. Inuyasha knocked on the door and then went into his room. The hanyou crept over to the bedside.

'Uh... I have to go to school... Mrs. Higurashi,' he said quietly.

'What... Oh! I'm so sorry,' she sat up.

'How is Kagome?' Inuyasha asked.

'She woke up last night with a really nasty headache, but she finally went back to sleep.... Yea...' She smiled at him.

'If you're hungry, the kitchen is back by the living room where we came in... I can make you some thing...'

'No. No. That's okay. I'll leave you guys alone...' Mrs. Higurashi crawled out of the bed and left the room. Inuyasha crawled into the bed where she was and began to nuzzle Kagome's neck.

'Mmmm....' Kagome snuggled into him then opened her eyes. 'Inu... yasha?'

'I'm here,' he brushed her cheek with his thumb, trying to sooth her.

'My head... hurts so much...' she cried. Inuyasha picked her up and headed towards the kitchen. The pair got in there and Mrs. Higurashi had toasted some bagels and spread them with cream cheese. Sesshoumaru was sitting at the table enjoying one of the bagels.

'You should bring them around more often,' the demon smirked. Inuyasha just shook his head and set Kagome down in a chair. He got her a glass of water and some aspirin.

'Do you want to go into the living room?' Mrs. Higurashi asked Sesshoumaru.

'No,' he answered taking interest in the activities of the couple (they are not doing anything bad I swear). Inuyasha glared at him.

'We're going into the living room, young man,' she said hotly and grabbed him roughly by his pointed ear and dragged him off, leaving the couple smiling in the kitchen.

'Are you going to be able to go to school?' Inuyasha asked concerned.

'Yea...' Kagome snuggled into him. She looked up at him. 'Inu-Inuyasha....' The hanyou closed the remaining gap between them in a deep passionate kiss. He pulled back and the both of them were breathing heavily.

'Are you... sure?' He hugged her.

'Mm-hmm,' she wrapped her arms around him and looked at him warmly. The couple fell into another kiss. Inuyasha pulled at her lower lip, trying to gain access into her mouth. Kagome eventually gave into him and let him explore her mouth.

Breathing heavily, Inuyasha managed to breath, 'I... love you...Kagome.'


	6. Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer:

Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha but I have got so many fan fiction ideas that he should be...(Just watch, all of these angry reviewers will be biting my head off because they all THINK they own him).

Author's note:

I, Sorcerer Merlyn, wrote this but I can't log on for some reason so I am entering through a friends account (don't worry, they gave me permission).

CH. 6

'Kagome, if you need to come home, call me okay?' Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter. The two brothers snorted for they are both in the car.

'You're going home? Won't you get hurt?' Inuyasha complained.

'Yea,' Kagome whined.

'Don't start with that bull crap again,' Sesshoumaru groaned.

'I'll be fine, don't worry,' she smiled.

'I'll go with her then. My first class isn't until after lunch,' Sesshoumaru offered. 'I want my bagels!'

'What do you mean your class after lunch?!' Inuyasha chimed in.

'Is that all you care about?! Food?!' Mrs. Higurashi fumed.

'Shut up,' Kagome cried. TT The car became quiet.

'No, that is not all I care about. One, I care about Rin and my new job as Principle of this school,' he said as matter-of-factly.

'WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!???????' They all said in unison.

'Oh my God! TT' Kagome cried.

'We're screwed,' Inuyasha said flatly.

'What the hell does that mean?' He asked angrily.

'You're going to be late for school!!!' Mrs. Higurashi screamed. 'So you're all screwed! Now get your asses in there!!!!!!! '

'Kagome, are you okay?' Sango asked, watching the girl sitting in Inuyasha's lap being fed her lunch by the hanyou. Miroku stared dazed at the couple.

'Are you allowed to do that?' Miroku gasped as Inuyasha managed to get a kiss from Kagome.

'Knowing my brother,' Inuyasha looked up with a smirk. Everyone in the lunch room was staring blankly at them. Kagome had always rejected men until last night and now she's making out with them in public. Did he brainwash her?

'Is she okay?' Sesshoumaru came and sat at the table with them.

'Yea, I'm fine,' Kagome smiled at him.

'Look at the lunch your mom made for me after I kicked your step-dad ass!!' He grinned. There were four brown paper bags filled with food. Give Sesshoumaru food and he is your best friend!! (he's so happy)

'He's your brother?' Sango said, jabbing a thumb in Sesshoumaru's direction.

'And your principal too,' he stated pointing back at her.

'What!!?' Sango and Miroku exploded.

'What the hell is wrong you people (TT)!' He yelled.

'I'm so glad it's time to go,' Kagome said. 'I'm so tired.' They were leaving their last hour.

'Well, if it isn't my woman... with that fuck-bag!' Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as fear evaded into her heart. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around quickly, and the hanyou stepped in front of his lover. She was staring at her worst nightmare.


	7. Kouga's Introduction

Disclaimer:

Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha but I have got so many fan fiction ideas that he should be...(Just watch, all of these angry reviewers will be biting my head off because they all THINK they own him).

Author's note:

I, Sorcerer Merlyn, wrote this but I can't log on for some reason so I am entering through a friends account (don't worry, they gave me permission).

CH.7

'Back off, Kouga!' Inuyasha growled dangerously.

'What are you doing with my woman?' Kouga hissed back.

'What's going on here?!' Sesshoumaru appeared in between the two.

'This little bastard took my woman!' Kouga told him as though this were all Inuyasha's fault.

'That "little bastard" is my brother!' Sesshoumaru smirked, cracking his fingers in preparation to attack.

'That's my woman!' Kouga yelled.

'You raped her, son of a bitch!' Inuyasha screamed, pulling her into his arms in a protective manner.

'Get the hell off her!' Kouga spat.

'Hell no!'

'You want to fight over her get off school property!' Sesshoumaru finished the argument.

'I'll deal with you later, fuck-bag!' Kouga turned and left.

Kagome tried crawling into Inuyasha's arms and he picked her up in his arms. The girl was in tears. 'Don't let him hurt me...' She begged.

'I won't. I promise,' Inuyasha cradled her, trying to calm her down.

'Don't do that again!' Sesshoumaru yelled at his little brother.

'It wasn't our fault,' he said quietly and began to carry her off.

'Take her to our place,' Sesshoumaru called after them. 'She'll be safer there, and her mother is going back over there.'

'Sesshoumaru!!!' Rin, Sesshoumaru's mate, yelled. He turned and pushed her against the wall and instantly began to kiss her passionately. The demon let his hands wander into her shirt and bra. The girl began to moan in pleasure.

Inuyasha carried Kagome away. That was going somewhere he didn't want to watch.


	8. I Love You, Inuyasha

Disclaimer:

Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha but I have got so many fan fiction ideas that he should be...(Just watch, all of these angry reviewers will be biting my head off because they all THINK they own him).

Author's note:

I, Sorcerer Merlyn, wrote this but I can't log on for some reason so I am entering through a friends account (don't worry, they gave me permission).

CH. 8

Kouga and Inuyasha decided to battle for Kagome at her old neighborhood. Kagome and her mother now stayed at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's house and Sesshoumaru was actually kind enough to pay for Kagome's tuition.

Anyway, they would battle until they were within their very last inch of life. Kagome could only watch in tears as the pair fought over her: Inuyasha with the Tetsaiga, his sword, and Kouga with his damn speedy legs. They were bleeding badly, but neither was going to give it up. Kouga was battling for her body, and Inuyasha was battling for her love. God, how she hoped Inuyasha would win, but she was so scared of what would happen if he lost. She had faith in him and she trusted him. He promised that he wouldn't let Kouga harm her, and he wouldn't.

Author's Note: Do you think I should stop here and leave y'all on a cliff hanger or should I finish the whole story in under 5 hours and make you all happy cause its finished?

I don't know both sound really fun.... You know who is going to win right?

Inuyasha carried Kagome back home and held her as though he would never let go. 'I owe you so much, Inuyasha,' Kagome whispered.

'Do you now?' The young hanyou asked, his eyebrows raised. Kagome nodded and gave him a soft smile. They entered the house and Sesshoumaru and Rin were on the couch making out, but stopped when they entered. Mrs. Higurashi sat in a chair nearby in tears.

'Oh! Thank God!' She cried and hugged her daughter.

Sesshoumaru got up and came up to them, 'Don't take too long, dinner is in a few hours,' he smirked. Inuyasha grinned and picked Kagome up and again and went to their room.

'What do you-'Mrs. Higurashi paused. 'Never mind...'

'I love you, Kagome,' Inuyasha whispered as he undressed her.

'I love you too, Inuyasha,' She smiled. They kissed passionately, losing themselves in their love.

**THE END**


End file.
